Una Nochebuena Interesante
by Heit
Summary: Capítulo 5: DE CÓMO NOS CONOCIMOS PARTE I Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se reencuentran en La Madriguera por Navidad... con sus actuales parejas. HG RHr
1. Invitaciones

Hola!!!! Bueno, he aquí un regalito de Navidad.  
  
A ver, os sitúo... Harry y Ginny estuvieron saliendo juntos... pero terminaron, igual que Ron y Hermione. Ahora viven en distintos puntos del planeta y se reúnen después de mucho tiempo sin verse para la cena de Nochebuena de los Weasley... pero cada uno lleva a su actual pareja...  
  
Está basado en un capítulo de Dawson crece... pero no creo que alguien termine empotrando un coche contra la casa como en el capítulo... no sé...  
  
Este cap es un poco rollo, es como una introducción a la GRAN cena de Nochebuena (sé que en Inglaterra la tradición es comer el 25, pero da igual, una adaptación no viene mal...). Perdón si he cometido algún error con los horarios, no se me dan muy bien esas cosas...  
  
Espero que dejéis review. Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo.  
  
UNA NOCHEBUENA INTERESANTE  
  
----NUEVA YORK 6AM----  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
-Joder -exclamó ella despertándose.  
  
-Merde -dijo su acompañante de cama, despertándose también.  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
-¿Quién coño será a estas horas? -preguntó ella frotándose los ojos.  
  
-No lo cojas.  
  
-¿Y si es algo importante?  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
La chica cogió finalmente el teléfono.  
  
-¿Diga?  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Mamá???!!!!  
  
El novio de Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-Mamá, ¿sabes qué hora es?  
  
-Claro hija, las once de la mañana.  
  
-Sí mamá, pero eso en Inglaterra... ¡aquí son las seis de la mañana!  
  
-Lo siento cariño, ya sabes que no controlo esas cosas...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, mamá? (François, deja de gruñir)  
  
-Eeeh... es que mañana vamos a hacer cena de Nochebuena cariño, y quería que tú y... tu novio vinierais. Vamos a reunirnos toda la familia, y ya sabes que no nos reunimos todos desde hace muchísimo tiempo...  
  
-¿Nochebuena? Oh, ¿y me lo dices el mismo día 23? Seguro que ya no hay billetes de avión, y sabes que no me gusta hacer viajes largos por la red flu.  
  
-No te quejes hija, que a ti te aviso con cinco horas de adelanto con respecto a los demás... ¿Vendrá ese François?  
  
-Sí, claro, supongo que sí.  
  
-Bueno cariño, te dejo, que aún tengo que avisar a tu hermano.  
  
-Vale mamá, mañana nos vemos.  
  
-Adiós cariño.  
  
Ginny colgó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  
-A veg -dijo François-, ¿me equivoco al pensag que tenemos que haceg un laaaaggo viaje hasta Inglatega paga asistig a una navideña cena con toda tu familia?  
  
-No, no te equivocas.  
  
-Merde  
  
-Anda, duérmete, todavía nos quedan dos horas...  
  
-----MADRID12PM----  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
-Jajajajaja -se reía un chico pelirrojo de unos 22 años por las cosquillas que le hacía una mujer de esa misma edad sobre el sofá-. Quita, que coja el teléfono.  
  
-Oooooh... no lo cojas, cariño... -le dijo la mujer morena de una forma sensual.  
  
-Anda María, deja que coja el teléfono...  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
Con una fingida cara de enfado, María se apartó y el joven pudo coger el teléfono.  
  
-¿Diga? -dijo él.  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Mamá???!!!  
  
-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Eeeeh... yo bien... ¿y tú?  
  
-Un poco confundida, la verdad, con la manía que tenéis de vivir en edificios sin chimenea y tener que utilizar el tefélono para hablar de algo urgente...  
  
-Teléfono, mamá, teléfono... ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
-Oh, no, cariño, no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que supuse que la lechuza tardaría demasiado, y ya de por sí te aviso con un poco de retraso...  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Que he decidido hacer mañana cena de nochebuena... ya sabes, toda la familia reunida... tengo muchas ganas de que estemos todos juntos... incluso puedes traer a... a... ¿cómo se llamaba?  
  
-María, mamá.  
  
Al oír su nombre, María, que había estado revisando las puntas de su largo y lacio cabello, levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Ron.  
  
-Si, María... ella puede venir si quiere, me parece que también vendrá François...  
  
-¿El franchute novio de Ginny? Entonces sí que no me lo pierdo... mañana a la hora de la cena estamos allí.  
  
-Perfecto. Adiós cariño.  
  
-Adiós mamá...  
  
Ron colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a María.  
  
-Cariño, vas a conocer a mi familia...  
  
-¿Iremos por la red flu?  
  
-Sí, supongo que sí.  
  
-Jo... me ensuciaré el vestido...  
  
-Bueno... ¿Por dónde íbamos?  
  
----- PARÍS 12PM ----  
  
Ring Ring Ring...  
  
-Oh, Dios, ¡nunca me puedo concentrar! -exclamó una mujer desde el escritorio.  
  
-Tranquila, cariño -le dijo un hombre rubio dándole un beso fugaz a su novia y cogiendo el teléfono-. ¿Dígame?  
  
-Eeh... Buenos días, ¿está Hermione?  
  
-Sí, enseguida se pone. Cariño, es para ti.  
  
-¿Diga? -dijo Hermione con cara de resignación.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Señora Weasley???!!!!  
  
-Molly para ti, cariño.  
  
-Sí, claro, perdona Molly... ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Oh, bueno, bien, ¿y tú cariño?  
  
-También bien, Molly.  
  
-Querida, me preguntaba si ya tenías planes para esta nochebuena...  
  
-¿Nochebuena? No... íbamos a cenar con mis padres o los de Sean, pero como están los dos divorciados, habíamos decidido celebrarlo aquí...  
  
-¿Y por qué no venís a casa?  
  
-Oh, Molly, es que... en fin, lo vuestro será una cena muy familiar y...  
  
-Pero si tú eres como una hija para Arthur y para mí...  
  
-Es que... no estoy muy segura de que todos se alegren de verme...  
  
-Cariño, si lo dices por Ron, no te preocupes... él vendrá con su novia, y me encantaría que tú trajeras a Sean para que le conozcamos... Además, pienso llamar ahora mismo a Harry... y Ginny también va a venir con François...  
  
-Oh... sí... puede que sí vayamos -Hermione aceptó la propuesta al oír que Harry y Ginny se reencontrarían y Harry conocería a su novio... no quería perderse eso, aunque tuviera que ver a Ron.  
  
-Estupendo. Pues hasta mañana entonces, querida.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Molly, y gracias -Hermione colgó y se dirigió hacia Sean-. Haz las maletas, volvemos a Inglaterra.  
  
---- LONDRES 11PM ----  
  
De la chimenea apareció una cabeza regordeta y rojiza que reconoció enseguida. Él estaba leyendo el periódico.  
  
-¡Molly!  
  
-¡Hola Harry, cariño!  
  
-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó arrodillándose frente a la chimenea.  
  
-Muy bien, cariño, ¿y tú?  
  
-No debería quejarme...  
  
-Bueno, ¿te gustaría pasar la nochebuena con nosotros?  
  
-Yo... no sé, Molly... Tengo que consultarlo con Minnie... -Harry se sonrojó un poco. En realidad sabía que no habría problema con ella, el problema era Ginny.  
  
-¿Minnie, cariño?  
  
-Sí, mi novia -Harry ya estaba completamente rojo-. Oh, por ahí viene, voy a preguntarle...  
  
Por la puerta apareció una muchacha, que sería un año menor que él. La señora Weasley tuvo que abrir y cerrar varias veces los ojos para creer lo que veía.  
  
-Minnie, ¿te gustaría que pasáramos la nochebuena en casa de mi familia? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Oh, ¡claro! -Minnie vio que había una cabeza en la chimenea- Hola, usted debe ser la señora Weasley, encantada, Harry siempre me habla de su familia.  
  
-Un placer Minnie. Bueno, entonces os espero mañana para la cena.  
  
-¡Hasta entonces! -se despidió Harry, y la señora Weasley desapareció de entre las llamas. 


	2. Llegadas

31 - 08: Lo siento, lo siento, lo sé, lo sé. Dejé este fic completamente olvidado (es cierto, ya ni recordaba que existía) hasta que esta mañana he leído un review que me han dejado.

En mi línea: capítulos cortos.

Ya tengo el próximo capítulo de I'd do anything, pero no estoy muy segura. Me gustaría hacer unos cambios (es decir, borrarlo entero y volverlo a escribir, haciéndolo completamente diferente), así que no sé cuándo publicaré.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y a la gente con paciencia que ha estado esperando que actualizara este fic (si es que la hay). Espero que os guste.

* * *

El ambiente navideño se respiraba en La Madriguera. En el salón, un gran árbol sencillamente adornado era el principal testigo, junto a la ventana, de la nevada que estaba cayendo. Habían tenido que apartar los sofás y sillones para dejar espacio a una gran mesa, que ya se encontraba mayoritariamente preparada para la cena de esa noche especial. Todos los Weasley se encontraban en casa, sólo faltaba que llegaran Hermione y Harry con sus respectivas parejas.

François y María hablaban junto a la chimenea entretenidamente. A la señora Weasley casi se le saltan las lágrimas al ver a las parejas de sus dos hijos menores, no se sabía si por la emoción y la felicidad de compartir una velada con las dos personas con las que sus hijos habían decidido compartir parte de sus vidas o porque el sueño de Molly de ver a Ron y Ginny con otras personas se había ido al garete por completo.

Mientras, Ron y Ginny hablaban en un lugar apartado. Los dos hermanos siempre habían mantenido una cómplice y estrecha relación.

-¿Qué te parece María? -le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

-¿Sinceramente? -Ron asintió- No sé... ¿no crees que es un poco...? ¿Cómo decirlo...? ¿Pija?

-Sí, quizás. Digamos que se crió en la Moraleja para después irse a vivir a Serrano.

-Oh... Pero parece buena chica...

-Lo es, lo es. Es muy cariñosa, y siempre está pendiente de mí...

Ginny entendió el significado de esa frase. Una de las razones por las que su relación con Hermione fracasó era que, para el gusto de Ron, Hermione era muy independiente.

-¿Y a ti qué te parece François?

-Me ha caído bien, es divertido.

-Sí, me hace reír.

Ron entendío el significado de esa frase. Una de las razones por las que su relación con Harry fracasó era que, para el gusto de Ginny, Harry había perdido por completo el sentido del humor. Era algo comprensible dadas las circunstancias que vivía el chico, pero Ginny no soportaba verle continuamente deprimido y, por ende, que la deprimiera a ella también.

-Parece un poco... -decía Ron- ¿Macarrilla?

-No fue el niño bueno de su barrio, la verdad, pero tampoco es un criminal, ni mucho menos. Lo cierto es que necesito algo de rebeldía, no sé si me entiendes.

-Sí, claro.

Harry siempre había sido un niño bueno, bastante inocente para muchas cosas.

-Y... ¿Qué te parece que vengan Harry, Hermione y compañía a cenar? -dejó caer Ron.

-Bueno... sinceramente, preferiría que Harry no viniera, pero ya sabes que mamá lo quiere mucho. Y eso de que traiga a su novia... Hay que comportarse como personas adultas que somos, ¿no? Yo he traído a François y él traerá a... como se llame.

-Minnie.

-Sí, eso. Tú has traído a María y Hermione traerá a Sean. Es justo, ¿no?

-Ginny -de repente apareció la señora Weasley-, ¿Puedes ir a ayudar a tu padre un momento con la cena, cariño? Me gustaría hablar con Ron.

-Claro, mamá.

Cuando Ginny hubo desaparecido, Molly se acercó a su hijo para hablar, al parecer, confidencialmente.

-¿Ocurre algo, mamá? -preguntó Ron, dada la expresión de la cara de la señora Weasley.

-Es sobre Harry.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No lo sé... ¿Conoces a su novia?

-¿A Minnie? No, no la conozco personalmente. Harry dice que es muy guapa, ¿por?

Justo cuando la señora Weasley abría la boca para exponer su opinión sobre la novia de Harry, se oyó el típico ruido que produce la llegada de alguien por la red Flu.

Hermione y Sean habían aterrizado justo delante de María y François. Hermione comprendió al instante, y miró a María de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada, evaluándola.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó María- ¿Cómo has hecho para que no se te ensucie el vestido?

-¡Hermione!

Gracias a Dios, pensó la chica, Ginny se abalanzaba sobre ella en un abrazo. Se estrecharon con fuerza. Ron era testigo de todo ello desde un segundo plano. Exactamente igual a como lo había hecho Hermione, Ron evaluaba detenidamente a Sean.

-Este es François -presentaba Ginny.

-Es un placeg.

-Encantada. Él es Sean.

Toda la familia se fue acercando para saludar a Hermione y conocer a Sean. El último en hacerlo fue Ron. Era una situación muy tensa. Todos los presentes apenas si pestañeaban para no perderse ni un solo detalle del momento. Al principio, parecía que se iban a abrazar, pero terminaron extendiéndose la mano.

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Y tú?

-Un poco mareada por el viaje.

-Esta es María.

-Él es Sean

Pese a la gran cantidad de gente que había en el salón, la estancia se quedó por completo en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Bien... -decía Molly para intentar que la tensión se hiciera menos notoria- Hermione, querida, ¿qué tal por París?

Hermione contaba a los interesados dónde vivía y en qué consistía su trabajo. Mientras, Ginny terminaba de poner la mesa, ayudada por Ron, que buscaba cualquier excusa para mantenerse alejado de su ex y del actual novio de ésta.

El sonido que había producido la llegada de Hermione y Sean se repitió. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la chimenea para ver a Harry y a Minnie, y todos se quedaron con la boca desencajada y los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. Ginny y Ron, que llevaban platos en las manos, los dejaron caer sin ningún reparo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó Ron.

-¿¡Pero qué coño...!?


	3. Pelirrojas

Vaya, casi un año sin actualizar este fic. Había vuelto a olvidar que existía. Me sorprendió recibir dos reviews dos días seguidos la semana pasada, releí lo publicado y pensé "¿por qué no?". Anoche lo escribí.

1022 palabras, creo que nunca escribiré algo que ocupe 10 folios del Word.

Alguien ya había adivinado el misterio sobre la novia de Harry, pero bueno. Supongo que era demasiado obvio.

Esta mañana en el trabajo he empezado a escribir el próximo capítulo, me queda poco para terminarlo.

Ya no recuerdo en absoluto el capítulo de Dawson Crece en el que quería basar el fic, sólo recuerdo que alguien bebió demasiado y empotró el coche contra la casa, no sé si fue Audrey.

Espero que os guste, a pesar de su brevedad, y que dejéis reviews, claro.

* * *

PELIRROJAS

-Hermione, pero¿tú la has visto? -dijo Ginny, algo indignada, antes de llevarse a la boca la copa de vino blanco que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Ambas chicas estaban en la cocina de la Madriguera. Tras la aparición de Harry y Minnie, Ginny, después de dejar que los platos que sostenía cayeran sin pudor, no dudó en darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina. Hermione, de las pocas personas presentes que pudo reaccionar, la siguió para hablar con ella.

-Sí, claro, claro que la he visto, todos la hemos visto -contestó Hermione frotándose los ojos.

-¡Es muy fuerte!

-Bueno, Ginny, puede que Harry a los dieciséis creara en su cabeza su tipo de chica ideal y a partir de entonces haya seguido esa idea en cuanto a sus relaciones con las chicas.

-No me vengas con rollos psico-clínicos o cosas por el estilo, Hermione -Ginny se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, la abrió un poco y echó un breve vistazo al exterior. Se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia el salón-. ¡Eso no es normal!

-Bueno, pues tal vez deberías hablar con Harry.

-No pienso hablar con Harry. El problema es suyo. Habla tú con él.

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó sus manos a cada lado con las palmas extendidas hacia arriba a la altura de estos. A ella le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Se le solía dar bien analizar el comportamiento de los demás y descubrir su por qué, pero no podía comprender por qué le habían temblado las piernas y se había quedado sin respiración cuando tuvo a Ron de frente.

-¿Crees que debería cambiarme? -preguntó Ginny después de unos segundos.

-No, todo el mundo se habrá dado cuenta ya. Lo que sí creo es que estamos quedando muy mal al no salir y saludar a Harry y a Minnie.

-Está bien, vamos, pero no te prometo ser amable -con eso Ginny vació su copa de vino, se estiró el vestido y salió de la cocina delante de Hermione con paso decidido y la cabeza bien alta.

En el salón, Molly hablaba con Harry y Minnie, Ron estaba con Fred y George, María y François estaban junto a la chimenea charlando animadamente, Sean lo hacía con Arthur, y el resto de la familia hacía lo mismo entre sí.

Ginny se dirigió hacia Harry.

-Hola, Harry¿qué tal?

Le miró fijamente, altiva, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. No pensaba darle dos besos, ni la mano, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba claro, por la expresión del chico, que había conseguido intimidar un poco a Harry.

-Eh... bien, Ginny¿y tú?

-Genial¿me la presentas? -le reclamó sin quitarle la mirada de encima, haciendo como si se refiriera a alguien que en realidad no estaba allí.

-Minnie, esta es Ginny. Ella es Minnie.

En ese momento Ginny cambió de objetivo. Si las miradas mataran, Minnie ya habría estado varios metros bajo tierra, pero Ginny sólo ocuparía un lugar un poco más arriba. Ambas chicas parecían en guerra la una con la otra.

Como cuando Ron y Hermione se habían saludado, todo el salón estaba en completo silencio, mirando la escena. En ella, parecía que dos chicas pelirrojas prácticamente idénticas sacarían en cualquier momento sus varitas para batirse en duelo mortal. Y es que Minnie era casi una copia de Ginny. El pelo de una tonalidad roja similar, lacio, cortado con la misma longitud y el mismo peinado, recto, con el flequillo cuidadosamente en su sitio. Las pecas por los brazos, los hombros, la espalda, el pecho y la cara que, aunque muy parecidas, no eran del todo iguales. Minnie tenía unos ojos parecidos, de color marrón chocolate, la forma de las cejas era similar, pero los pómulos de Minnie eran algo más prominentes, su cara era algo más fina. La boca, los labios ni demasiado carnosos ni demasiado delgados, eran idénticos. Ambas, subidas en zapatos de tacón muy similares aunque de distinto color, cada una haciendo juego con el de su vestido, eran de la misma altura, pero Minnie tenía algo más de pecho y algo menos de caderas y culo que Ginny. Las dos chicas llevaban vestidos idénticos, de tirante fino, lisos y hasta la rodilla, aunque el de Minnie era blanco y el de Ginny negro.

-Encantada -dijeron ambas a la vez, simplemente por educación, pues lo último que se sentían en ese momento era encantadas, sin despegar la dura mirada que se dirigían la una a la otra.

-Yo soy Hermione -dijo la chica intentando quitar algo de hierro al asunto. Minnie cortó el contacto visual, se fijó en Hermione, sonrió y le estrechó la mano, con un simpático "¿Qué tal?" como respuesta.

Mientras, Ginny había vuelto la mirada buscando la de Harry, que no se la devolvía. Ella bufó, impacientada, y fue hacia la mesa para terminar de prepararla para la cena.

-Minnie, este es Sean, mi novio -Hermione presentó a ambos y luego se dirigió a Harry-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Harry la siguió hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... Harry... -Hermione volvió a frotarse los ojos-, Minnie...

-¿Qué pasa con Minnie¿No te ha caído bien?

-Claro que me ha caído bien, Harry, pero... ¿No crees que... ella... se parece un poco a alguien?

-¿A quién? -preguntó Harry tontamente. Verdaderamente parecía que no sabía a qué se refería Hermione.

-Bueno, Harry, después de verla creo que todos nos preguntamos... nos preguntamos si... si tú has superado lo de Ginny.

-¿Lo de Ginny¿Es que crees que se parecen? -Hermione asintió y Harry pareció pensar en ello por primera vez-. Bueno, es cierto que las dos son pelirrojas y tienen el mismo corte de pelo, pero yo no sabía qué peinado lleva Ginny ni qué vestido se iba a poner ni nada por el estilo¡llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla! Lo del corte de pelo y el vestido ha sido una completa casualidad. Lo del color de pelo puede que mi debilidad. Por lo demás no creo que se parezcan tanto. No es para hacer un drama Hermione, claro que he superado lo de Ginny.


	4. Comentarios

Lo de siempre, capítulos cortísimos. Al menos ya no hay un año de separación de uno a otro¿no?

No es que sea muy esclarecedor, aún no se han sentado a cenar. Y tal vez demuestro que lo que es imaginación ya no me queda mucha.

Estoy algo disgustada con los de fanfiction, porque en el capítulo anterior se comieron espacios e interrogaciones. Si vuelve a pasar, no es culpa mía. ACTUALIZADO DESPUÉS DE INTENTAR SUBIR EL FIC: Ahora no me deja poner espacios ni línea divisoria entre mi comentario, el título y el capítulo. Esto es una m... Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero seguir recibiéndolos. Un beso a todas (si hay algún chico por favor que me deje un review, encuentro interesante que alguien del sexo opuesto lea esto).

COMENTARIOS

-Ha sido flipante la cara que ha puesto Ginny -comentaba Fred-. Se tiene que haber pillado un rebote bestial, no pienso meterme con ella esta noche, por si acaso.

-Sí, a los dos se os han caído los platos de las manos -dijo George riéndose mirando a Ron, que estaba con ellos aunque algo distraído-. Eh, tío¿te pasa algo?

-Déjalo Georgie, seguro que está así al ver que Hermione se ha conseguido un tipo más guapo e interesante que él.

Ron salió de su distracción automáticamente al escuchar el nombre de "Hermione".

-No es verdad, no me importa, me alegro por ella. Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo mi amiga.

-Claro, tu amiga. Dime Ron¿cuándo fue la última vez que mantuviste una conversación de amigos con ella?

Ron se quedó pensativo y luego bajó la cabeza.

-Diez segundos antes de empezar a discutir, diez minutos antes de que cortáramos, diez días antes de que se largara a Francia -contestó.

-Pues eso -dijo Fred, como si nunca antes hubiera tenido tanta razón.

-Seguimos siendo amigos de todos modos, creo… Una amistad como la que tuvimos nosotros desde los once años no puede desaparecer totalmente por el simple hecho de que estuviera cuatro años acostándome con ella y un día decidiéramos dejar de hacerlo -hizo una pausa-. Además, yo estoy con María. Ella está con Sean y yo estoy con María.

En ese momento Hermione salió de la cocina delante de Harry, y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba Sean. Puso su mano en el hombro del chico, que se dio la vuelta, ambos se sonrieron y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron.

-¿Y qué diablos hace una chica como María contigo, Ron? -le preguntó George, como si le reprochara todo lo malo que sucedía en el mundo.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -Ron se enfadó-. ¿Es que no crees que alguien como María pueda estar conmigo? De acuerdo, es una mujer de belleza intimidante que puede dejarte sin respiración y, vale, tal vez tenga más dinero del que yo pueda ahorrar en toda mi vida, pero tengo un buen trabajo y no soy precisamente un deshecho humano. Yo mejor me preguntaría si Angelina y Lena estaban hechizadas o drogadas cuando os eligieron a vosotros dos para ser el padre de sus hijos.

Con esto, Ron se alejó dejando a unos gemelos perplejos ("Tampoco era para ponerse así", "Sí, era sólo una broma. Sabemos que él no es un deshecho, al menos no humano"). Quería ir hacia donde estaba María, para mostrarle algo de cariño en público y que ella le devolviera el gesto delante de los inútiles de sus hermanos, pero cuando la encontró entre tanta familia la vio riendo a mandíbula batiente con François. Podía haberse acercado, algo celoso tal vez, preguntar de qué se reían, marcar territorio en cuanto a María abrazándola por la cintura y puede que reírse un poco también. Pero extrañamente no le apetecía. Miró a su alrededor: Harry estaba con Minnie y Sean, y no le apetecía estar con Sean; Ginny ayudaba a su madre con los últimos detalles en la mesa y seguramente le preguntaría por Hermione; Bill y Charlie hablaban animadamente mientras se tomaban una cerveza, pero también le preguntarían por Hermione; y por último estaban sus cuñadas, Laura, Fleur, Angelina y Lena, rodeadas por sus críos pelirrojos. Decidió ir al baño.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta del servicio sin prestar atención ninguna.

-¡RON!

Ron se había quedado paralizado y enrojeció apresuradamente al ver a Hermione también sonrojada junto a la taza subiéndose a toda velocidad las braguitas y los pantalones.

-Yo... lo... lo siento -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

-No me he dado cuenta. Además, es mi casa -se dio cuenta de que esa no era una excusa decente, y Hermione lo miraba con la cara que ponía cuando él le ponía una excusa sin sentido.

-Aquí hay mucha gente, Ron, la próxima vez ten más cuidado -le dijo la chica justo antes de pasar a su lado junto a la puerta, después de lavarse las manos.

-Hermione -la llamó sin darse cuenta, ella se dio la vuelta.

Pensó que Francia le había sentado bien. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada con algunos botones desabrochados, un largo collar de cuentas negro le colgaba del cuello, haciendo juego con sus pendientes, tenía unos vaqueros rectos y zapatos de tacón. Antes Hermione nunca llevaba tacones, los aborrecía, sólo se los ponía para las bodas y bautizos, se quejaba de que era imposible andar con ellos.

-¿Sí? -se sintió incómoda al notar a Ron mirándola fijamente y deteniéndose en los pies.

-Tú nunca llevas tacones -dijo el chico sin pensar.

-Bueno, ahora me gustan y hasta los encuentro cómodos.

-Siempre llevabas zapatillas, y no solías ponerte collares a no ser que fuera una ocasión especial.

-Todos hemos cambiado un poco desde entonces, Ron -contestó ella sonriendo.

-Y¿en qué he cambiado yo?

Hermione respiró hondo, le miró fijamente y contestó sonriendo de nuevo antes de bajar las escaleras y volver al salón.

-Tú no has cambiado, Ron, no has cambiado nada.


	5. De cómo nos conocimos Parte I

¡Hola!

No tenía pensado hacer este capítulo en dos partes, pero hoy he empezado el instituto (2º de Bachillerato de Ciencias Sociales...) y esto es lo único que tengo escrito. Como este año debería tomarme en serio el curso por primera vez en mi vida, no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar aunque, teniendo en cuenta que tengo este fic desde hace dos años o más, por muy tarde que lo haga, lo haré finalmente.

No sé si la edición de fanfiction sigue igual de... ¿mala? Supongo que sí, así que lo siento si se comen espacios antes o después de interrogaciones y exclamaciones, que no haya una separación decente entre esto, el título y el capítulo, y cosas así.

Espero no tener este año muchos problemas de organización y vaguería para poder escribir a menudo. Besos a todo el que esté leyendo esto y... ¡deja review!

* * *

DE CÓMO NOS CONOCIMOS - PARTE I 

La situación cuando todos se hubieron sentado a la mesa seguía siendo bastante tensa, sobre todo porque, por algún motivo desconocido, Harry había acabado sentado frente a Ginny, que lo miraba amenazadoramente de vez en cuando mientras que Harry hacía como que no se daba por aludido.

Tras la conversación que había tenido con Hermione en la cocina, se preguntaba si todos los que estaban a la mesa verdaderamente pensaban que él no había superado que Ginny diera por terminada la relación que ambos tenían. Obviamente, todo aquello había sido muy duro para Harry a pesar de que fue muy consciente de que después de la guerra todo entre ellos había sido diferente. Los dos lo habían pasado muy mal cuando Harry tuvo que partir junto a Ron y Hermione en busca de los Horrorcruxes, dejando a Ginny en La Madriguera sin mantener ninguna clase de contacto con ella durante siete meses, más luego largas discusiones sobre el deseo de la chica de participar en las últimas batallas. Después de que Ginny desobedeciera a todo el mundo participando activamente en la recta final de la guerra y de que ésta finalmente acabara, Harry tuvo que permanecer en San Mungo dos meses más para recuperarse totalmente. Había sido una época verdaderamente dura en la que las situaciones que ambos tuvieron que vivir, inevitablemente, los hicieron cambiar y, a pesar de que se seguían queriendo y volvieron a estar juntos, nada pudo ser como ellos habían deseado. Más tarde, Ginny se marchó a Nueva York.

Había tardado tiempo en superarlo pero, después de pasar una larga temporada sin hacerle ningún caso a las numerosas mujeres que se le acercaban, lo había conseguido. A veces soñaba con Ginny y otras se sorprendía pensando en ella y recordaba buenos momentos que pasaron juntos pero, eso era algo normal¿no?

-Y dime, hermanita -dijo Fred, sentado a la derecha de Ginny, haciendo una pausa para llevarse algo de comer a la boca- ¿Cómo os conocisteis François y tú?

François sonrió con una mueca de superioridad que sin duda debía ser una de sus armas de seducción, y miró a Ginny, esperando que fuera ella quien contara cómo ocurrió, pero ella tardó algo en contestar porque estaba bebiendo de su copa de vino blanco.

-Fue hace unos ocho meses más o menos¿no? -François asintió dándole la razón a Ginny-. Los dos estábamos en el The Second Hand, un bar de Nueva York. Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar bar, claro -rió-, en realidad es más un antro que otra cosa, pero no está mal. El caso es que yo fui con una buena amiga mía, Tabitha. Ese día las dos habíamos encontrado una cámara de fotos que un muggle debió haber perdido en Central Park. En el bar la sacamos y nos queríamos hacer una foto pero no lo conseguíamos. François nos llevaba observando un rato y finalmente se nos acercó y se ofreció a hacernos la foto a cambio de que le dejáramos que nos invitara a una copa y nosotras aceptamos.

Harry no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena. Las dos chicas se lo estaban pasando bien, riendo en alto porque no conseguían hacer una foto muggle, y de repente se les acercaba el típico chulo de bar luciendo su chupa de cuero y sus aires de superioridad. Se imaginó a François mirando y sonriendo descaradamente a Ginny, que se había dado cuenta de que él no intentaba ser amable sino ligar, y cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado dulcemente. Ella le habría mirado y decidido que era un chico bastante guaperas, por lo que ella también sonreía tontamente y le dedicaba al rubio miradas coquetas.

-Pasamos la noche hablando -prosiguió Ginny-, y finalmente le dijimos que estábamos cansadas y que nos íbamos a dormir. El insistió en acompañarnos. El piso de Tabitha quedaba más cerca que el que yo tenía alquilado, así que primero la acompañamos a ella y luego él me acompañó a mí -sonrió a François abiertamente-. En el portal me pidió el número de teléfono.

Eso había sido un eufemismo. Pasaron la noche hablando y seguro que François las invitó a algunas copas. Y, en el portal de Ginny, intentó besarla, y probablemente lo consiguió. ¿Qué chica podría resistirse a los encantos del rubio?

De repente la encantadora mirada que Ginny dirigía a su novio se tornó más dura, dirigida a Harry, que casi se atraganta intuyendo lo que venía.

-¿Y vosotros, Harry? -preguntó la chica con una amabilidad envenenada-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Bueno, yo... conocí a Minnie en el centro comercial -no iba a mentir, no podía mentir porque Minnie se mosquearía con él, diría la verdad y quedaría como la persona patética que empezaba a pensar que era-. La vi de espaldas y... creía que eras tú.

Y ahí estaba. Ginny sonreía a Minnie como si le acabara de quitar una snitch frente a sus narices, victoriosa. Minnie se dio cuenta y ella misma siguió la historia.

-Sí, se me acercó creyendo que era tú, yo me di la vuelta y... claramente vio que no era tú. Fue un flechazo, los dos nos enamoramos gracias a ti, en realidad.

Ginny borró su sonrisa ante la idea de que fue precisamente gracias al parecido de ambas que Harry y Minnie estaban en frente suyo mirándose de manera que la hacía querer vomitar. Volvió a beber de su copa y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, pero lo hizo internamente de manera que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Bueno, quedáis vosotros -dijo Harry, mirando alternativamente a Ron y Hermione-¿Cómo conocisteis a Sean y a María?


End file.
